


Experimentation

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Hyungnu, M/M, background kihyuk, my 69th MX fic yasss, showhyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: It has come to Hyungwon's attention that he might actually be... vanilla. To make sure that Hyunwoo isn't secretly unfulfilled with their sex, Hyungwon decides it's high time to start mixing it up in the bedroom.What better way to start than with some 69'ing?





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> MY 69TH MONSTA X FIC!!! YAAY!!!
> 
> To celebrate, of COURSE I had to write two of the members 69'ing, I mean, wtf else could I possibly rationalize doing? Lmao, so I hope y'all enjoy this rare pair~ <3
> 
> 181cm couple for the win~~

“So guys~” Kihyun half-drunkenly slurred out, his eyes flickering between Hyungwon and Hyunwoo as he sloshed the contents of his drink haphazardly. “What’s your favorite _position_ ~?” he asked, something raunchy and playful in his gaze. Beside him, Minhyuk flushed embarrassedly, too sober to deal with his feisty boyfriend’s drunken pushiness.

Swallowing thickly, Hyungwon sat up straighter in his seat, his heart racing as his pupils shifted around the packed bar around them. Hyunwoo was beside him, looking completely nonplussed as he stared into Kihyun’s eyes, the only sign of his embarrassment being the red flush across his cheeks. Hyungwon had been dating Hyunwoo for only around a month and a half now, and honestly speaking? They really hadn’t experimented much in the bedroom. Going on this double date with Kihyun and Minhyuk to a gay bar was probably the most exciting thing they’d done as a couple, and maybe the one time Hyunwoo had accidentally left a hickey on Hyungwon’s neck. 

“Aw, c’mon, don’t pretend like you don’t have one~” Kihyun pressed on, apparently not noticing just how tense the atmosphere had become. He’d had one or two drinks too many, and was stubbornly trying to satiate his curiosities regardless of any obstacles in his way. Urging the boys with his eyes, Kihyun took another swig of his fruity mixed drink, humming impatiently. Getting sufficiently pressed into answering, Hyungwon licked his lips, nervously glancing up into Kihyun’s eyes as he replied. 

“Um, missionary, I guess?” he replied, chuckling awkwardly after answering. Kihyun and Minhyuk froze, trying to process the reply before giving him two very different reactions. Kihyun frowned, scrunching his eyebrows together as he stared pointedly at Hyunwoo, while Minhyuk bit his lip on a cooing sound, trying not to look too condescending.

“Oh _honey_ …” was all Minhyuk could say, shaking his head a bit. There was something really charming about how inexperienced they were with each other, but to just outwardly admit to such a standard position was just… a little too much for Minhyuk right now. Hyungwon flushed, belatedly wondering if honesty wasn’t the right route for this particular situation. Beside him, Hyunwoo stiffened a bit, finally noticing the gaze Kihyun was shooting him.

“Hyung? Is that really the best you can do?” Kihyun asked, smirking a bit as he played with the straw in his drink. Hyungwon felt his heart drop, and a rage begin to boil right beneath the surface. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were ex-boyfriends, and had actually dated for a few years before realizing that they weren’t really compatible, but during that time had created a bit of a reputation as being quite the _sensual_ couple. Hyungwon couldn’t help but feel jealous as its thrown in his face for the hundredth time that Kihyun was and will always be the infamous past lover of Hyunwoo.

“Yeah, I didn’t realize you two were so, uh, _vanilla_ ,” Minhyuk unnecessarily added, a little surprised with how somber Hyungwon suddenly looked, blinking a few times as he tries to make light of the situation. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Minhyuk hastily continued, gesturing lightly with his hands as he tried to fix the mess his boyfriend started. Kihyun hummed cheekily, taking a loud slurp of his drink as he flickered his eyes over to Hyungwon. There was something cocky in his eyes that made a switch flip inside Hyungwon, and a wave of defensiveness crashes over him. 

“Well, uh, I wouldn’t really say we were vanilla, right, hyung?” Hyungwon looked over at his boyfriend for support, trying not to let the intensity of the situation break his resolve. He couldn’t let Kihyun win right now, and Hyunwoo backing him up would not only make Hyungwon feel less awkward, but also make his lie seem more believable.

“I love making love to you, Hyungwonnie,” Hyunwoo replied, his voice honest and deep, eyes staring straight into Hyungwon’s very soul. The intimacy was startlingly intense, and Hyungwon felt even more flustered by the confession, it having the opposite of its intended effect. Minhyuk’s cheeks flushed at the sweet moment, and he looked over at Kihyun, wondering why his boyfriend never talked to him like that.

“Yeah, I mean… we do some shit, hah,” Hyungwon said, swallowing nervously before reaching for his cup, nervously sipping on it as he prayed that the conversation would drop. Kihyun and Minhyuk chuckled a bit, but actually did as Hyungwon wanted, and stopped talking about it for now. Despite this, Hyungwon still couldn’t seem to stop thinking about it, his mind racing as he thought of all the times Hyunwoo was potentially unsatisfied with their sex, of all the things he was secretly into but not telling Hyungwon about.

The conversation continued around him, but Hyungwon was only half paying attention to it, his thoughts too occupied with something far more important to him than whatever gossip Kihyun thought he’d be interested in. Tonight, Hyungwon wasn’t going to just lose himself in the pleasure of Hyunwoo’s body and not work towards doing anything more exciting than simply missionary. No, tonight, Hyungwon vowed to try something new.

The rest of their double-date passed by fairly quickly, and before either pair knew it, they were on their separate ways. Kihyun and Minhyuk decided to continue clubbing at different establishments, whereas Hyungwon and Hyunwoo simply headed back to the dorm. It was a natural, almost unconscious decision to go back home, and now that they were back in their room together, in the quiet of night, Hyungwon remembered what he’d vowed to do earlier that evening. His heart pounded, and Hyungwon glanced over at Hyunwoo, watching the gentle, sensual look that his boyfriend sent his way. They were both thinking the same thing.

“Now that we’re in the bedroom together, do you want to try something new?” Hyunwoo asked, as if it were the easiest thing to say in the world. Hyungwon flushed, biting his plump lip and turning his gaze back to his lap, embarrassed by his boyfriend’s typical straight-forwardness. As flustered as he was by the situation, Hyungwon really did want to try something new. Kihyun’s words rung in his ears, and Hyungwon nodded resolutely, swallowing audibly.

“How would you feel about 69’ing?” Hyunwoo asked, having already thought of something earlier that night. Hyunwoo knew that his romantic history was a little more public than he’d like, at least among his members, but it wasn’t actually a big deal to him that he and Kihyun had experimented a bit more than his current relationship. Hyungwon was the love of his life, he was the only one that mattered to him now. Hyunwoo had absolutely no qualms with just romantically making love to his Hyungwon over and over in the same position that always satisfied them, but he could tell that this was weighing on Hyungwon more than he vocalized.

“S-Sure,” Hyungwon replied after a few seconds of thinking about it, setting caution to the wind. They’d only done oral a few times, but at least in this position, they’d both be making the other person feel good, so the pressure wasn’t solely on Hyungwon to do well. Nodding a bit, Hyungwon walked the short distance over to Hyunwoo’s bed, watching as the older man stood up, opening his arms in a warm, welcoming gesture, a soft smile on his lips. Hyungwon then closed the gap between them, feeling the radiating heat from his boyfriend’s body relax him bit by bit, and then kissed him, slowly and sensually. Neither were in a rush tonight, and just the feeling of each other’s bodies was more than enough to start setting the mood. 

Deepening the kiss, Hyunwoo darted his tongue between Hyungwon’s lips, groaning with an open mouth, his hands encircling Hyungwon’s trim waist and squeezing him closer, enveloping Hyungwon in a comforting embrace that had a slightly different meaning than usual. Tightening his grip, Hyunwoo began massaging Hyungwon’s waist, pulling him so close their hips were touching. Their kiss was romantic, passionate, and absolutely everything Hyungwon needed to remind him that despite his insecurities, their relationship was real, and their compatibility was as strong as ever. 

Only the sounds of kissing and the occasional groan from either man sounded in the air, up until the moment Hyunwoo finally parted their lips. Hyungwon was almost disappointed, but soon forgot every thought in his head as Hyunwoo began kissing his neck, trailing his lips across the sensitive skin. Biting his lip on a whimpering moan, Hyungwon tilted his neck, giving Hyunwoo more room to kiss him and otherwise drive him absolutely crazy. Sucking on a particularly good spot, Hyunwoo pressed his hips against Hyungwon’s, feeling their crotches rub together. This combined with the sensual mouth working his neck, Hyungwon started to really get turned on, his cock twitching and hardening inside his pants.

Curling his fingers against Hyunwoo’s chest, Hyungwon slipped out a low, trembling moan, his thick eyebrows scrunching together as he resisted the urge to just outright rock against Hyunwoo’s body. Noticing just how aroused Hyungwon was getting, Hyunwoo pulled back, proud of his efforts. Seemingly forgetting to notify Hyungwon of his inner thoughts, Hyunwoo silently begins stripping, almost completely out of the blue. 

“You ready?” Hyunwoo asked, only after realizing that Hyungwon wasn’t actually stripping yet. Blinking a few times as he tried processing his quiet boyfriend’s actions, Hyungwon slowly nods, realizing that he must be ready to 69… Inhaling deeply, Hyungwon starts taking off his pants, too embarrassed to take off his shirt just yet. No matter how many times Hyunwoo had seen him naked, Hyungwon still felt a little shy about getting fully naked right off the bat when they fucked. Hyunwoo had no such reservations, however, and was, as such, completely nude and getting onto the bed. Now, Hyungwon had never actually 69’d with anyone before, but when he saw that Hyunwoo was lying flat on his back, a red flag went up in Hyungwon’s mind. Didn’t people usually do this on their sides? From this position, Hyungwon would be… on top of Hyunwoo’s face.

“Come here. Straddle my face,” Hyunwoo softly demanded, his voice clear and lacking any judgement. Despite how calm and confident his boyfriend seemed, Hyungwon was still pretty embarrassed about the situation, and flushed, taking one tiny step forward as he thought about convincing Hyunwoo to do it a different way.

“Um… isn’t that pretty embarrassing, hyung?” Hyungwon asked, laughing awkwardly as his stared at his boyfriend with flushed cheeks and shaking pupils. Hyunwoo blinked, just once, before replying with honest eyes.

“No? Why would it be?” Hyunwoo asked, confused with Hyungwon’s predicament. He loved his boyfriend, and wanted nothing more than to make him feel confident and comfortable with himself and their relationship. He didn’t know what he did to make Hyungwon seem so tentative, but by god, Hyunwoo wasn’t going to let his sexy boyfriend talk himself out of doing something he clearly wanted to do.

“M-My ass.. in the air like that,” Hyungwon replied, still hoping to convince Hyunwoo to change the position, but honestly starting to lose his conviction towards it. The simple, loving look Hyunwoo was shooting him… it was pretty reassuring.

“Your body is beautiful, Hyungwonnie. Now come here and straddle my face,” Hyunwoo concluded, seeing that Hyungwon was starting to gain confidence in himself again. Nodding, Hyungwon started walking towards his boyfriend, a new wave of embarrassment crashing against him as he starts getting into position. It felt so weird, seeing Hyunwoo’s gentle, slightly flushed face between his thighs. Hyungwon paused once or twice, trying not to chicken out as his crotch got closer and closer to Hyunwoo’s mouth, his heart pounding in his chest.

With Hyungwon almost there, Hyunwoo closed the gap, grabbing Hyungwon by the hips and forcing the boy’s half-hard cock into his open mouth. Eyes flying open, Hyungwon slipped out an uncontrollable cry of pleasure, unable to even think for a few moments as he processed everything happening to him. Between his thighs, Hyungwon could feel Hyunwoo’s hair brushing against him, the man’s mouth wrapped around his tip, and the distinct feeling of his hands wrapped around his hips.

It felt infinitely lewder than Hyungwon expected, and, as such, took him a few moments to realize that he wasn’t actually reciprocating the action. 69’ing was supposed to be mutual, right? Looking down, Hyungwon swallowed thickly at the sight of Hyunwoo’s hard, almost intimidatingly large cock right under his head. He moved one hand down to grasp Hyunwoo’s dick, while the other was braced against the mattress for support, and then angled his cock to his mouth, lapping the tip as he got used to the new position. Nervousness was still coursing through his veins, and Hyungwon found it more difficult than usual to wrap his lips around the tip of Hyunwoo’s cock, sucking it into his mouth slowly to acclimate himself. A slight breeze passed between Hyungwon’s spread cheeks, and he whimpered, descending his mouth further onto Hyunwoo’s cock to forget his tentativeness. He was already this far, might as well go all the way. 

On the other end of the bed, Hyunwoo was currently enjoying one of the hottest sights of his life: Hyungwon’s cock and balls, dangling in his face, his ass cheeks spread wide with his thighs on either side of Hyunwoo’s head… It was unbelievably sexy, and Hyunwoo found himself getting increasingly turned on by the sheer lewdness of what they were doing. He could still tell that Hyungwon was a little timid about the situation, and, to remedy this, Hyunwoo tilted his head up, slurping up around half of Hyungwon’s cock, sucking it and trying his hardest not to choke. It was rather difficult to give head from this position, and the risk of not being able to breathe was strong, but Hyunwoo actually enjoyed that aspect. It was pretty fucking hot, choking on his boyfriend’s cock from this position.

“Mm-” Hyungwon moaned out, his voice muffled around Hyunwoo’s cock. The feeling was intense, far different than anything they’d ever done before, and Hyungwon was getting way too aroused than he should be. His cock was pulsating, twitching uncontrollably inside Hyunwoo’s addictive, warm mouth, and there was nothing Hyungwon could do about it… except maybe concentrate harder on making Hyunwoo feel good, too. Hyungwon pulls his mouth back, inhaling deeply and feeling his eyes get hazy from the sight of his own spit trailing from his mouth to Hyunwoo’s cock. It was so lewd, so base and primal, Hyungwon couldn’t help but feel his restraint slip bit by bit.

Swallowing thickly and trying to regain some semblance of a mental state, Hyungwon descends back down onto Hyunwoo’s cock, taking it about halfway on the first bob, then almost to the hilt on the second. He could hear Hyunwoo’s muffled groans from the head of the bed, and this spurred him on further, making it that much easier to take Hyunwoo’s cock completely to the base on the third bob of his head. Scrunching his eyebrows together and choking softly, Hyungwon held his mouth there for as long as he could, his eyes watering from the discomfort of having something so hard down his throat.

Raking his fingers down Hyungwon’s hips, Hyunwoo slipped out several muffled moans, pushing Hyungwon’s hips down further onto him and forcing the man’s cock deeper down his throat. Now they were both deep-throating the other at the same time, and the feeling was like dripping wet sin, dousing the two in an almost primal pleasure. Unable to even think straight any more, Hyungwon unwillingly pulled back, whimpering brokenly at the sight of even more of his spit strung between his mouth and Hyunwoo’s cock. 

“How does it feel?” Hyungwon asked between pants, his fingers curling into the sheets on the mattress, legs trembling from how purely intense everything was. He felt Hyunwoo move his face to the side, and then Hyungwon’s cock felt much colder than earlier and dripping wet. 

“It’s so good,” Hyunwoo replied, his voice breathless and sexy, and at that moment: Hyungwon realized that maybe he wasn’t as vanilla as he thought he was. Doing something so lewd with Hyunwoo, feeling so exposed but turned on… Hyungwon really, really liked it, and he could tell that Hyunwoo liked it too. As good as sex was normally between them, this took it to a whole new level that made Hyungwon feel so many different things. What was holding him back from trying this out before?

“It’s good for me too,” Hyungwon replied, swallowing the spit that had accumulated in his mouth from earlier. Without any more words, Hyunwoo pressed his lips against Hyungwon’s tip again, apparently eager to continue their fun, and Hyungwon was right there with him. The energy coursing in the room was almost palpable, and Hyungwon swiped his tongue across Hyunwoo’s length, ready to really lose his mind in pleasure. Craning his neck down and bobbing his head, Hyungwon created a rhythm, trying to focus on making Hyunwoo feel good rather than getting distracted by how fucking _incredibly_ Hyunwoo was giving him head.

Slurping up Hyunwoo’s cock at a steady, diligent pace, Hyungwon groaned, losing his mind at how good it felt to simultaneously make his boyfriend feel good while also getting off himself. Hyunwoo also seemed intent to make Hyungwon damn near lose his mind in pleasure, sucking him so deep and hard in his mouth that Hyungwon was actually starting to lose his balance. He was so far down Hyunwoo’s throat… he knew the man couldn’t breathe like that, but he held it there for so long, only moving back enough to deeply breathe in and start bobbing his head. Hyungwon wanted to get to that level of satisfying his boyfriend, and started doubling his efforts, working Hyunwoo in a way that he hoped was giving him just as much pleasure.

Digging his fingers deeper into Hyungwon’s hips, Hyunwoo groaned darkly, his eyes shutting as he focused solely on the incredible way Hyungwon was meekly licking the length of his cock while also bobbing his head. Their rhythms were perfectly in sync, and Hyunwoo couldn’t help but be impressed with how well Hyungwon was keeping up with him despite never having done this before. Truthfully, Hyunwoo was planning on changing it back up to their usual routine after a while, but surprisingly, Hyunwoo could tell he was about to cum from this. With Hyungwon’s cock still down his throat, Hyunwoo couldn’t tell the other that he was on the verge of cumming… so he didn’t. He couldn’t drop his focus on pleasuring Hyungwon for a second, so Hyunwoo decided to just hold back for as long as he could.

Luckily for Hyunwoo, Hyungwon was also getting ridiculously close to cumming. All of these new feelings and sensations, there was no way Hyungwon could hold back much longer as it was. Pulling back from Hyunwoo’s cock and moaning wantonly, Hyungwon felt sweat drip down his face as he warned Hyunwoo.

“I’m gonna cum,” he said, and Hyunwoo nodded eagerly, pulling back for only a few short seconds as he replied.

“Me too,” he said, and then quickly shoved Hyungwon’s cock back down his throat, working the boy hard and fast as he tried to get him to cum alongside him. Getting excited, Hyungwon increases his speed, sucking down Hyunwoo’s length and otherwise trying to pleasure him as best as he could. Getting a quick idea, Hyungwon moves his free hand down Hyunwoo’s cock, resting his forearm against the man’s leg as he begins softly pressing a fingertip against Hyunwoo’s entrance. Feeling Hyunwoo tremble beneath him, Hyungwon presses the finger with just a bit more force, groaning as he feels it dip inside slightly.

Apparently that was all Hyunwoo needed, and he came hard, squirting hot bands of his cum into Hyungwon’s mouth. Mind going crazy at the realization that getting his ass played with was all Hyunwoo needed to set him off, Hyungwon cums as well, thighs trembling as he feels Hyunwoo’s tongue continue to lap against his length. Removing his mouth from Hyunwoo’s cock, Hyungwon gasps as he feels the rest of the cum continue squirt up onto his face. Moaning brokenly as his mouth is filled with cum, Hyunwoo drops his grip on Hyungwon’s hips, swallowing the cum diligently.

Flopping down onto the bed beside Hyunwoo, Hyungwon exhaled deeply, his eyes still a little unfocused from cumming so hard. His mind was reeling from everything that had just happened between them, and honestly, Hyungwon didn’t ever want this feeling to end. Sighing happily, Hyungwon bit his lip, realizing that at this point, he was practically addicted to the feeling of trying something new sexually. Flipping over and looking Hyunwoo in the face, Hyungwon batted away the cum drying on his cheek, his lips quirking up in a slightly tentative smile.

“What other things can we try out~?”  
  


* * *

 

  
“Aish, Minhyukkie… my wrists are still hurting from last night,” Kihyun cursed out, elbowing Minhyuk lightly for emphasis. Hyungwon quirked an eyebrow, shooting Hyunwoo an intrigued look as he redirected his gaze back to Kihyun.

“Oh? Ropes or chains?” Hyungwon prompted, chuckling a bit at the wide-eyed stare he was met with. It had been a couple months since their last double-date with the duo, and since then, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon had tried out pretty much every position and fetish the other could think of. There was something greatly satisfying that came with seeing your partner in so many different lights, and Hyungwon could happily say that he was no longer the inexperienced man that Kihyun and Minhyuk knew not too long ago. 

“Oh, just fuzzy cuffs,” Minhyuk replied, giving Hyungwon a long, fascinated stare. Hyungwon’s smile grew, and he played with the rim of his drink with his fingertip, flickering his gaze to look between the two men in front of him.

“Ah, really~? That’s so vanilla~” Oh, how the tables had turned.


End file.
